daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Garrett's Speeches
Colonel Garrett's Speeches are series of six collectibles in Days Gone. Colonel Matthew Garret gives an informal speech at dawn every day in which he talks about specific story events in each speech. These speeches are marked with a mission icon on the map and count towards the "Law and Disorder" storyline. Speeches #We Do Not Discriminate #We Must Fill the Ark #Throw Them Into the Furnace We Must Fill the Ark Many of you have been with me from the beginning. Listened to me when I warned about the coming of God's plague. Journeyed with me to this place. Helped me to build this ark. But whether you were with us from the beginning, or joined our ranks only today — You — are now part of this great endeavor. You — are now part of our mission to save mankind. I want to remind you, as you go forth beyond these walls to perform your duties, that we are still searching for material worthy — Of safekeeping within the ark. We seek textbooks, manuals, encyclopediae, discs, and other media. Lieutenant Weaver has listed several books on chemistry that are needed. Lieutenant Whitaker has listed books on biochemistry, genetics, and biology that we are lacking. Captain Jiminez has listed books on medicine, anatomy, and surgical procedures that we need. Sergeant Tomlinson — has listed books on highway construction, mechanical engineering. And Captain Hawkins is always looking for material related to agriculture and hydroponics. So — while you're out doing runs, keep an eye out for items like these. Do your part — to help us fill the ark. Company dismissed. Throw Them Into the Furnace My brothers and sisters in arms — I stand here before you — in celebration. The end — is nigh. Captain Kouri has been working nonstop, assembling and training our army. Lieutenant Whitaker — has been working tirelessly on a biological weapon — That will allow us to kill hundreds of Freaks at once. Lieutenant Weaver is working on a chemical weapon — that will allow us to burn down entire Hordes. Soon, slash and burn will be a thing of the past. We will go from fighting a defensive war — to an offensive war — As we take the fight to the Freaks, as we work to retake our world. And behold, He said — the enemy of who sowed them is the devil, and the harvest is the end of the age; and the reapers are angels. And they will gather out of His kingdom all evil, and throw them into the furnace of fire — In that place, there will be weeping — and wailing — and gnashing of teeth. We — the Deschutes County Militia — are — those avenging angels. And — we are coming. Company dismissed. My Eyes Have Been Opened This day, as the sun sets on this island — It also sets on the life of a great man — Captain Arturo Jiminez — "Doc" to many of you — is gone. Taken from us on the eve — of our great victory. Captain Jiminez was murdered — slaughtered — his life ripped from him — His blood, even now — soaks the tent where he toiled — Hour after hour, tending our sick, our injured, our wounded. The great tragedy here is not that a good man needlessly lost his life — though for that I am indeed, very sorry. The great tragedy here is that he could not be replaced. Doctor Jiminez was the only trained physician in our ranks — perhaps — in all the world. My eyes have been opened. I see now the great mistake we have made. We have filled our ark with books and seeds and discs. Medical journals, medical books, and encyclopedia — we have in spades. But who now — when this terrible war is over — will teach us how to use them? Journals can be replaced. Books and encyclopedia can be replaced. Doctor Jiminez — our only doctor — cannot be replaced. I go now to grieve in private. I suggest you do the same. Company dismissed. Evil Surrounds Us A short while ago, I stood here before you — And grieved for the loss of Captain Jiminez — Our only doctor — and my very dear friend. And for what great purpose did Captain Jiminez perish? So that a drug addict — a worthless excuse of a human being — could get high. Jiminez because he stood between a junkie — and a bag full of narcotics. I have taken steps to see that this never happens again. For their own safety. I have moved Lieutenants Whitaker and Weaver into the ark — Where they will be under protective watch — twenty-four hours a day. The call is going out — any person who has highly trained knowledge and skills — skills that cannot be replaced — Mechanics, engineers, scientists, medical personnel — Are to be taken from active duty and removed to the ark — until this war is over. From now on, no one is allowed entrance into the ark unless they are on special assignment — And unless they are personally vetted by myself. There will be no exceptions. I am beginning to see — I'm afraid — that our enemy has never been the Freaks. They know not what they do. Mankind — in all his state of degradation and transgression — is our true enemy. Keep a watchful eye on your neighbors. Evil — surrounds us. Company dismissed. Shadow of Death I have had — a revelation. Last night, a new group of recruits joined our ranks and have already been sworn in. They have traveled far, from the east, west, south, and north. Their coming to this place, at this time, is no accident. They bring word of more camps, like the one to the south, which we have purged, camps filled with degenerates, thieves, drug addicts, and murderers. We are threatened! All of us! Every day we live in the shadow of death. But that shadow is not cast by rabid Freaks that surround us. They are part of God's plan. They are part of God's punishment. No! No, it is not the Freaks who threaten to destroy us. It is our fellow man. Like Noah before us, we have built an ark, to save mankind. To save all the knowledge so that when the flood waters recede, we may rebuild. But in this age, here at the end of the world — God is not sending the oceans from their beds to rise up and sweep away the damned. There will be no baptism of water. No. In this last age, we are the flood. We are sent forth, to baptize the world — with fire! Today, we begin a Holy War against those who have brought down the wrath of God. We will move north! Seek out the depraved and cleanse them — from the world. We will move south, find the enclaves of the degenerate and destroy them. We will head east — uncover the obscene and purge them. We will head west, cast light — Category:Collectibles